The present invention relates to a novel antibiotic WAP-8294A useful as agents for treating diseases developed by infection with pathogenic microorganisms, a method for producing the same and the use thereof.
Since the history of chemotherapeutic agents for bacterial infectious diseases started with the synthesis of quinine and salvarsan and the discovery of penicillin, mankind has been graced with these chemotherapeutic agents. Recently, however, there emerges the existence of these chemotherapeutic agents resistant bacteria, as is represented by the infectious disease with MRSA (methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus), on which chemotherapeutic agents other than Vancomycin and Habekacin have no effect, this leads to confusion in the field of medical treatment and constitutes a severe social problem.
Vancomycin as an antibiotic was developed by Eli Lilly & Co. in the United States and has been used for treating MRSA infectious diseases, but such treatment is often accompanied by nephrotoxicity, hepatotoxicity and even cranial nerve VIII (nervus octavus) disorders(ototoxicity) and requires a long pasteurization-accomplishing time and there has been a suspicion that bacteria resistant to this antibiotic again appear.
On the other hand, Habekacin is a chemically derived (from) antibiotic which has a skeleton of Kanamycin as one of aminoglycoside antibiotics, and has an excellent antibiotic action and an effect on various kinds of resistant bacteria and accordingly, used as one of a limited number of chemotherapeutic agents for treating MRSA infectious diseases, but the use thereof may sometimes be accompanied by severe nethrotoxicity and cranial nerve VIII disorders (ototoxicity) as the side-effects peculiar to the aminoglycoside antibiotics and therefore, this is not necessarily a safe antibiotic from the standpoint of medical treatments.
Under such circumstances, there has everlastingly been desired for the discovery and development of a novel chemotherapeutic agent having low toxicity, showing its antibiotic action within a short time period and having almost no side effect and many investigations have been made to solve such a problem.